Ancestor Tales
by Skeleton Bunny
Summary: This is a one-shot series of Sly Cooper and his ancestors of their tales, Also if you want to make a request go ahead, there will be tales of Sly's family including himself hope this will go well Rated M For reasons
1. Tennessee's First Hiest

Ancestor Tales

A/N: This is my first One-Shot series, This is about Tales about Sly's family members including himself, Also if you feel like making a request go ahead (Oc's are allowed)

Tennessee Kid Cooper is a cowboy lives in a small town named "Cattle Canyon" he was born in 1860, In 1876 Tennessee is 16 years old his Father named "Randy Cooper" and his beautiful mother "Martha Cooper"

Tennessee is sitting in his room thinking about his family, he just found out that he is part of a theving family business, Then his Father walked in "Hey Kiddo" said Randy sitting beside him

"Hey Dad"

"My Son can i ask you something?" Tennessee looked towards to Randy

"uh huh?"

"Son me and your mother has been talking about giving you my gun" Tennessee gets happy

"Really Dad?!"

"Yes but remember a gun is not a toy you gotta be careful"

"Yes I know Dad" Randy gave Tennessee his gun

"It's your gun now, but you still have more to learn"

"Yes I know Dad" Randy walks out of his room

"We'll do training later"

5 Years Later

It's the year 1881 Tennessee is now 21 years old he prepares his very first hiest there is an old prospector that lives in a cave where he keeps his gold in a vault, Once Tennessee arrived at the cave there's a railway entrence so he used his rail slide technique, After the rail slide he saw the prospector sleeping on a rocking chair with a toothpick in his mouth, Tennesse opened the vault quietly and snached as many gold as possible but before he could leave the prospector woke up "Hey that's my gold!" Tennessee ran "Hey get back here you horse turd! the prospector chased Tennessee using his minecart while Tennessee is using his rail slide, Later Tennesse had ran away and went to his home which is a clock tower

"Hoo-wee this has been a busy day" Tennessee yawned "Well it's time for my rest hopefully no night critters crawl on me in my sleep" Tennessee turned off the lanturn and feel asleep

Now I know this is very short but I think it's still good and like I said you can make a request for an ancestor tale.


	2. Lost Mother

Ancestor Tales

For this tale it takes place in the year 1606 Henriette was 16 at the time andher father Rioichi Cooper one evening they're having dinner and Henriette asked "Father what ever happend to mother?" Rioichi dropped his chop sticks

"What did you just say?" Rioichi looked at his beautiful teenage daughter

"What ever happened to mother?" Rioichi looked at his noodles and sighed

"Listen Henriette it was the year 1587 when I met your mother"

(Flashback to the year 1587)

Rioichi was 27 at the time when he met his beautiful lover Rei Gonzo, Rei is another Raccoon also a thief, they have been dating for a few years after rioichi took his friend shark's life and now he makes sushi, once Rioichi became a master chef Rioichi shared his sushi with Rei, He grabbed a ring box that looked liked sushi "Rei Gonzo?" Rei looked at Rioichi when he kneeled down She gasps "Will you marry me?" Rioichi showed Rei the ring

"Oh my... yes" Rei grew tears and kissed Rioichi A few months after they're getting married

"Rioichi Cooper will you take Rei Gonzo as your loved wedded wife?" The Priest asked

"I do" Rioichi responded

"Rei Gonzo will you take Rioichi Cooper as your loved wedded husband?"

"I do" Rei responded

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Rioichi and Rei shared a loveing wedded kiss and 3 years after They had beautiful Henriette Cooper but she was born with only one eye but when Henriette was 2 Rei just left leaving Rioichi and Henriette alone

(Flashback ends) "So Your mother left me and I had to raise a child by myself" Henriette started crying, Rioichi hugged her "Shh it's ok i'm here, your father's here", After Henriette and Rioichi finished eatting Henriette went to her room thinking about locating her long lost mother.

The next day Henriette is planning to make a boat cause She has a thing for pirates, She decided she wants to be a pirate, It took a few long years to finish her boat, but once day Henriette went to look for her dad and she found him meditating in a room "Father?"

"Yes Henriette?"

"Forgive me for interupting"

"It's alright my beatuiful flower"

"Father I have made my boat" Rioichi opened his eyes

"Now Henriette we talked about this going out to the seas is pretty dangerous and your after school job is making sushi"

"Yes but dad I just need to find Mother"

"Don't mention that woman she's dead to this family"

"Dad... please.."

"My answer is no and that's final" Henriette went to her room crying

A few hours later Rioichi finished his meditation and went to Henriette's room but didn't see her, Rioichi saw a note it read "Sorry Father forgive me for this I just have to go look for mother and I've always wanted to become a pirate since I was 6 I have to follow my dreams love Henriette" Rioichi ran out yelling for help, But there was luck someone will help look for Rioichi's daughter "Don't worry baby daddy's coming" Rioichi look towards to the seas

Henriette had made her own hook that looks like the family cane while on her quest she sees a pirate bird who kinda looks like LeFwee stuck on a small island "Please help me" The bird cried, Henriette allowed the red bird on board "Ah Thank you" The bird talked in his pirate accent

"What's your name?" Henriette asked

"Oh sorry lad name's Captain Freedom but you can call me Freddy"

"Hello Freddy my name is Henriette, how'd you end up here?"

"My ship was sunken by those mean pirates they called themselves The Black hat"

"Oh I'm up here cause I'm looking for my long lost mother"

"Hey I lost my mother too but I'm sure she's dead"

"Oh my.. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

Henriette and Freddy was having a chat in the bedroom of the ship It took a few days to find Henriette's mother but they both found something

"Hey Henriette? there's something strange on this island" Henriette saw a shack on the island, They both went to check it out but found no one

"Freddy I don't think anyone lives here"

"Yeah I believe so"

"Hold it" There was someone behind them holding a sword "I don't know who you are but..." Someone gasped and hugged henriette

"Uhh... do I know you?" Henriette looked at the other raccoon who was hugging her

"I can't beleive it's you my sunshine"

"Wait? mom?"

"Yes Henriette it is me" Freddy notice something moving in the ship, then someone came out

"Henriette stay away from that woman" Rioichi ran towards to his daughter

"Rioichi?"

"Don't Rioichi me Rei where were you all these years!" Rioichi yelled

"Rioichi I'm sorry I tried coming home but there was a hurricane and wiped the ship out so i couldn't come home then I found this island so I live here"

"Then you left me to raise a child?"

"I'm sorry it's not my fault"

"Let's talk when we get home"

The 4 animals went back to japan

"Listen Rei I don't know but I want a divorce" Rei sighed

"Rioichi... I understand"

"Let's have the final date before we divorce"

"Yeah that sounds good" Henriette was listen to their conversation along with Freddy

"Man are my parents really gonna get a divorce?"

"Look Henriette it'll b e alright you can still visit your mom but i need to stay here until I get my own house"

"Yeah my dad will allow that we have a spare room" Henriette smiled

So later Henriette's parents divorce she stayed with her father, but she visit her mom though, Rioichi allows Henriette to go on pirate adventures with Freddy and then a lion named Mike joined in, and Freddy finally got his own house.

A few years later Henriette moved out of the village at the age of 40 her father is now 70 and she now lives in her ship with Mike and Freddy.

The End


	3. The Cooper Vault

Ancestor Tales

Slytunkhamen Cooper III is the son of Slytunkhamen II and the grandson of Slytunkhamen I it's the year 1276 B.C which means Slytunkhamen was 84 at the time he's very old but still alive and Slytunkhamen II is 53 and Slytunkhamen III is 26, He and his father is talking in a pyramid "Jr I wish to show you something" Slytunkhamen III looked at his father

"Uh...what is that?"

"It's something I worked on for years but i finished my biggest creation last year and also I would love you to hav this" Slytunkhamen II gave his son the Thievious Raccoonus

"What's this?"

"It's gonna be a book of our family members but all we can get is your grandfather's grandfather and his father, but if you give it to your future child tell your child to give it to his child in the future and then it'll go down for generations" Slytunkhamen III opened the book and saw his father and his grandfather, He wanted to know his ancestors, there was his great grandfather Seth Cooper and his great great grandfather Set Cooper, but there was two more when Slytunkhamen was a kid he asked Set who was his father and grandfather, Set's father Mert Cooper and his grandfather Menkuara Cooper also known as the 2nd greatest Pharaoh

"Dad? why is there two more ancestors here?"

"Oh I forgot My dad asked his grandfather who they were ok pack up we gotta go"

"What? how far is this place?"

"Pretty far we gotta travel by boat cause it's on a island"

"Oh you are a young donkey"

"Hey it's really hard finding a good Island with a cave we shall go" They both want on a boat and left to the island "Oh yeah I forgot to mention it's at Kaine Island so it's around 500 miles from here"

A few days later they arrived at the Island when they approached the vault Slytunkhamen II said "Son out your cane in this" he's revealing a keyhole that's shaped as a cane, and Slytunkhamen III followed his dad's orders, then the fault opened showing only one section and that's his father's section

"Is this you?"

"Yes I built this place to make a fortune and for generations the family members will place they're valuables here even the biggest thing they ever accomplished and i would love you to take over this place"

"I'll be honered father"

"I make you the pharaoh of this island"

"thank you"


End file.
